1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for carrying supplies normally used by infants, which when stationary also supports an infant in positions for sleeping, sitting or for changing clothes or diapers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Leaving the house with a baby can create many difficulties for a parent. It is not uncommon to carry many changes of clothing and diapers. Frequently, food, bottles, lotions and powders are also carried. There are a wide range of products on the market for carrying baby supplies ranging from carriers especially suited for insulating hot or cold baby food to simple duffel bags and other luggage-like objects.
There are also many infant seats. Many have adjustable backs that can be raised and lowered. In the flat, lowered position, an infant can sleep. Some can be used for diaper and clothing changes. A more upright position, especially a vertical one, is appropriate only for an older infant who can keep his or her head erect.
The difficulty arises in transporting the clothing and food and the infant seat while also carrying the baby. The problem can be even more compounded if one wants to carry other objects such as a purse, a camera or the like.